Rose's link to the past...
by Megan1
Summary: This is about Rose's life in NYC following the sinking of the Titanic. Rose discovers something totally unexpected that will become her link to the past.


As Rose stood on the deck of the Carpathia, she looked around at all of the people, who all had pain and suffering in their eyes. Most of them had lost at least one of their family members and didn't know what to do without them. Unable to do anything but contemplate what had happened, Rose stared into space in a deep thought. She imagined just how wonderful life would have been if Jack was standing by her side at this moment. Oh, if only she could see him again. They would run away together as planned, living life, going where ever fate wanted... Just like Jack used to. She sighed and remembered all the good times they had together. She thought of the day when Jack drew her - She was so scared, but she trusted him with her life. She also remembered how just a few days ago, they were making love in that car, how his body pulsated along with hers, as they dreamed of the future they would have together. But that's all gone, now. He would never be coming back for her, but she would never forget him. Just then, she reached into her pocket and found the neckalace Cal had given her. She remembered then - Cal snatched the neckalace away from the policemand and thrust it into his pocket. Later he gave her his coat. Maybe this will come in handy later... As she arrived in New York, she glanced at the Statue of Liberty. She thought about how it was supposed to stand for liberty, happiness, promise. It would never bring her these things. She would never get over Jack's death. As she boarded in NY, she tried to forget it all, but it was impossible. 

In the weeks following, Rose tried her best to find a decent job in the city, but this was no easy task for a girl who grew up rich - she NEVER had to work in these kinds of conditions. And she didn't know how to do very many productive things. She finally found a job in a small tailor shop as a mender. She had to sew clothes and hem pants, etc... It paid little but it was good enough to get her by. A few months later, after she had gotten settled in, with a decent job, house, and money supply (with the neckalace reserved for emergancies - she could sell it and use the money...). One day as she was looking at herself in the mirrior, she noticed something was different... She seemed... fatter? It then dawned on her - she had missed her period too. She figured it was just stress at the time. Was she pregnant with Jack's baby? She rushed to the hospital to consult the doctors. She was right - she WAS pregnant! She freaked out - not knowing what to do. She couldn't go back to her mother - she thought she was dead! And there was no way she was going back to Cal. he would probably abuse the baby, since it was Jack's... She thought to herself and wondered if she could possibly raise this child herself... She felt lost - No one could help her... She would just have to do this herself. She had made a friend at her work - Mary. She would be her only hope. Mary gave her loans and a promise to help her when the baby was going to be born. 

Nine months later, Rose went into labor. With every contraction, she thought she was going to die... With all of her strength, she reached Mary's house (who luckily lived in the apartment adjacent to her) and told her it was time. Mary took no time laying Rose in the back seat of her husband's car and drove to the hospital. A nuse rushed her to a bed and there she lay in pain for over 3 hours. Finally, the baby was coming - Rose once again, thought she was going to die with pain. After what seemed like an eternaty, the doctor proclaimed, "It's a boy!" Rose took one look at the baby - HER baby, and cried. He had the same bright and shining blue eyes as his father, and a full head of his blonde hair... She could see that he was going to grow up into a splitting image of Jack. Now, this child was her only link to her past - her dreams of the future with her true love, Jack. 


End file.
